


Secret Santa 2016

by 411Charlee



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Airports, F/M, Secret Santa 2016, Strangers, olicity au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/411Charlee/pseuds/411Charlee
Summary: My little Secret Santa 2016 fic for @merrisephine (Alex)





	

She ran into the airport face down dragging her carry-on luggage behind her, looking at her online boarding pass for the gate number at which she was supposed to board her plane. Thank Google for online boarding otherwise she would be royally screwed.

She was late because as usual last minute crises always happened before she was supposed to go on holiday. She was the mother of all control freaks, so delegating wasn’t exactly her strong suit. She stayed until the absolute last second when she was left with no choice but to give the problem over to her friend and Applied Sciences Head, Curtis Holt.

She was the CEO of her new company, Smoak Technologies and could easily afford to pay for another flight, but this trip wasn’t about her. It was about her mom and her new husband, and she couldn’t disappoint the woman by not arriving on time for this family vacation.

Still trying to figure out where the airline put the gate number on the pass, she had no choice but to stop and find it before she ran off in the wrong direction. She stopped exactly where she was, causing someone to crash into her from behind with warp speed.

She went toppling over and landed face first on the ground in the middle of a very busy airport.

“What the frack!” she exclaimed still trying to figure out what just happened.

She looked up into clear apologetic blue eyes. The man could just as well be a super hero for all she knew, since he had that signature square jaw with a little scruff, a well-built body that was effortlessly displayed by the white t-shirt and jeans he was wearing, a smile that instantly turned her legs into jelly and of course those blue eyes that made you feel he was looking right inside of your soul.

She saw him offering his hand to help her up from the floor. She could hear the sound of words coming out of his mouth, but her brain refused to put the words into sentences. All she could do was stare at this vision of a man in front of her.

She became acutely aware that she was still holding his hand and that her mouth was wide open. She abruptly let go of his hand, her face blushing a shade of bright red.

“I’m so sorry miss. Are you okay?” was the first words she heard since her little trip to Never land.

“Ye….yeah, I’m okay thanks.” she replied, trying very hard to act normal.

Her mouth was dry and her incoherent thoughts were running circles in her brain, when suddenly she remembered she had to board her flight!

“I’m sorry, I have to leave, I’m late for my flight and I can’t be late, because this is a very important trip and then you tripped over me or into me and I’m sorry that I stopped but I couldn’t find my gate number and now I’m probably going to miss my flight because I can’t read and I didn’t even apologise to you because you probably got hurt, but what’s the chances with you looking like that and I’m not sure why I’m still talking.”

She closed her mouth, praying for death as she closed her eyes and massaged the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger. Why was her mouth always running away from her like that? As if having Mr. Hotness himself bumping into you at an International airport not being embarrassing enough, now she had to go and embarrass herself even further by babbling nonstop.

When she opened her eyes she was still at the airport looking into those drowning blue eyes again, but he wasn’t angry or upset, he had this adorable grin on his face and she once again thought he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

“Not a problem at all. Can I help you find your gate?” he offered.

She shyly handed him her pass and without another word he picked up her hand luggage still lying on the floor and walked in the opposite direction Felicity was headed before the whole incident. She followed him until they stopped at the boarding gate check point and he handed her back the pass. Their fingers swiftly grazed each other making her stomach do a somersault.

“Here’s your gate, so I guess this is you then.”

His smile was blinding and his earlier touch made her want to crawl out of her skin.

“Thank you, uhm…?”

“Oliver.” he answered, sensing the question.

“Thank you Oliver. You’re a life saver.” she thanked him, hoping the blush she felt returning to her face wasn’t too visible.

“It’s the least I could do.” he winked at her. She could feel how her brain cells stopped working in that moment.

“ _This is a last boarding call for Flight AA379 to Mexico._ ” the voice sounded over the intercom.

“I guess I better go before I miss my flight. Thank you again for your help.” she smiled as she bent down to pick up her hand luggage ready to move.

“You’re welcome.” he replied as she turned around heading for the door.

She didn’t want this situation to play off like one of those cheesy romantic movies where the couple walks away from each other, each looking over their shoulders to the other person, but she couldn’t help it, she needed to look at him just once more, saving a mental picture of him in her mind.

She was barely a few feet away from him, when her mind lost the fight to her heart and she turned around to face him again.

“Felicity.” she said shaking her head the moment the word left her mouth, realising that he might have no clue what she was talking about, “my name is Felicity.”

“Well, merry Christmas Felicity.” he said.

Hearing her name roll off his lips, did things to her she couldn’t explain, she almost missed the rest of the sentence.

“Oh, uhm, thank you Oliver, merry Christmas to you too, but actually I’m Jewish.”

He grinned at her and she wondered for a moment if it would have been better to rather keep quiet about that little detail, when he walked closer to her gently taking her free hand in his stroking his thumb over her knuckles and locked his eyes with hers.

“In that case Felicity….happy Hanukkah.”

She shyly smiled back at him, wanting to say something but not trusting her mouth and brain to work together at that moment. The mental picture of him, this exact moment was precisely what she needed embedded in her mind.

She looked down at their entwined hands, giving his hand a gentle squeeze, turned around and boarded her plane without stealing a last glimpse of her generous stranger, Oliver.

She made it on the plane in time. She settled in her seat and after giving a sigh of relief, she took out the boarding pass stub in her jean pocket. This turned out to be the weirdest but most exciting thing she had ever experienced in her life.

She never really thought about herself being affected by a guy this much or even attracting the attention of a guy, especially someone who looked like Oliver.

She was definitely saving this stub, she thought shaking her head chuckling as she remembered what happened, playing with the piece of paper between her fingers. Something caught her eye and when she turned the stub around, there was something written on the back. It wasn’t neat writing, like someone was in a hurry.

She brought it closer to her eyes so she could make out the scribbled letters.

_Give me a call when you get to Cancun so we can meet up_   
_754-3010_   
_-Oliver_

When did he even have time to write this? She thought as she broadly smiled at the words on the piece of paper that had their worlds literally colliding.

Maybe her mysterious stranger held the keys to her next adventure and she for one was starting to believe in miracles…..


End file.
